


Ghosts of Tumblr Past

by YueRose8



Category: Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional, F/F, Gen, Multi, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueRose8/pseuds/YueRose8
Summary: My old posts from ye old Tumblr, before it sank into the ocean. Mostly snippets from past requests.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone’s eyes bugged out of their skulls when you and your boyfriend first got together. A man like him polar opposite to your sweet and (mostly) gentle demeanor, they said it could never be done. You did it though, you proved them wrong. All you had to do was listen. Listening could be a variety of things really, according to Risho. Doing as he requests, no back talking, and most importantly, support, all of which you could never be happier to do. As long as you listened, your relationship was pure bliss.

When you didn’t this happened: temper tantrums from the rock shinobi, yelling, and even on rare occasions, throwing objects. Never at you though, no, he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t. It took a special sort of person to be with him after all, someone to show everyone his brighter side, even if no one else understood it. No one had to though, only you and your lover.

Adjusting your knick-knacks from his various travels, you smile fondly at each one, remembering exactly when and where he got them. Everything in it’s place, just in time too, because once you turned around, the door swung open, revealing your tall, pale, and slightly annoyed boyfriend. Arching your brow, you turned around, and greet him.

“Welcome back! How was your trip?” You saunter over, as he walks through the threshold, shutting the door behind him. A sneer played on his thin lips, which halts you in your tracks. His chocolate orbs glance to the side, a playful glint at the corner, when he realizes and silently approves your get up. Just as he requested, a form fitting, lacy number, with a corset styled back.

“Fine, too easy really.” he bragged, ushering you away from the door and towards your shared bedroom, however your gaze drifted to see a fairly noticeable knick on the back of his hand. Suppose you can ignore the details for now, for the sake of supporting him. Still, he expected some sort of reaction to stroke his ego, and truly you were glad he succeeded.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, you stroke his neck with your fingertips, while swinging open the door. “I bet they were begging for you to let them live.” He smirks, reaching down and giving your ass a firm squeeze. You squeak, a playful smile tugged your lips. That did the trick. Confirmation of ego stroking, check. Cheekily, you leaned up to his ear, licking the shell, and whispered “Of course, no amount of begging from such pathetic creatures could ever beat the fear in their eyes from your strength.”

Chuckling, Risho grips your chin tightly and brushes his dry lips against your plump ones. “Those fools quickly learned their lesson on underestimating me.” Shoving the door shut, he immediately roamed your sides with calloused hands; teasingly slip a finger under your chosen garment, tracing the hem. Smirking, he peppers your neck with kisses, nipping and tugging your flesh, and sucking harsh enough to form little monuments that’ll last for a week. A small price to pay, after a month without him.

Reaching and threading your fingers through his thick hair, you giggle, and nuzzle against his cheek. “Fools indeed.” You lean down and kiss him fully on his lips, a little bold on your part, but his skillful hands traced down your back and untie your lacing, silently understanding your primal needs. Wiggling out of the clingy fabric, you kicked it uncaringly to the side, and went back to smooching your lover. He cups your ass and hoists you up, staggering to your bed, and dropping you. Giggling, you scoot up and urge Risho to strip by pulling at his outfit. Sighing, he got the hint, pushing your hands away from him and slowly takes it off.

“Eager are we? I suppose I can’t blame you.” He lets you trace your fingertips down his broad chest, which you admire each and every time you see it. He pushes you into the mattress and crawl on top, giving you another fiery but intense kiss. His hands land on your fleshy mounds, kneading and gripping them roughly. Moaning, you arch your pelvis into his, rubbing you’re dripping cunt along his semi-hard cock. Risho licked and sucked on your nip. “Easy now pet, we have all night.” Whimpering, he rewards you with his thick middle finger probing your entrance, and thrusting in deeply.

Throwing your head back, your nails grip the bedding, yanking the sheets in disarray. “Gah!” You moan, while Risho had his fill with torturing you with only one finger and his sucks along your supple flesh. “F-Fuck me Risho! I-I need your cock!” your pleas were music to his ears. He smirks as you made your little demands. So, he sits up and rolls you over on your tummy, and helps you to a dog-like position.

“Fu fu fu. Fine, I’ll grant you this much.” He shoves your torso and head onto the bed, but keeps your hips and ass raised. Rubbing his cock along your back and down the crack of your ass, the head probes between your folds, teasing along your dripping hole. “Just as well, I’m tired of waiting.” Taking a deep breath, he plunges his cock into you, and grips our his hard as he starts fucking you hard. Gasping, your hips struggle to wiggle against his, as you barely lift your head up.

“S-So deep!” you moan, as he rocks his hips against yours relentlessly. Biting his lip, Risho slaps your ass, and lifts you slightly so you can take all of him in. His girth rubbed against your inner walls, already throbbing. He reaches between your thighs and rubs your clit roughly, but delicately. Already you were going to burst.

“Sorry pet, but I can’t seem to hold myself back either.” he whispers. His nails dig hard into your hips, leaving a mix of bruising and scratch marks, while his pulsing cock pokes into the deepest parts of your depths. You burry your head into the sheets, gasping for both air and out of pleasure. Panting, Risho jerks his hips up, shutting his eyes, and fallen into lust. Fuck, I’m gunna…

Your shoulders arch up, while your cries bellow against your bedroom walls, and your eyes snap shut with your feral moan. With labored breathing, your mouth hung open, as your thin layers of sweat dripped onto your bed. Risho growls as his end was near. He leans his torso onto your back, plunging his cock against your cervix, and his legs strain to keep up his pace. Not a moment after he cums into you, your walls pulling and urging his cock to be milked thoroughly. He rests against your hips, letting you lay limp. Your hips collapse down, but Risho lets out a tired but playful grunt. Flipping you over to your back, he positions himself between your legs and leans up to kiss you.

“Not yet, I’m not satisfied.”


	2. Chapter 2

Re-reading the paperwork in your hands, a stupid, but loving smile spreads across your face. The one thing you have hoped for besides your loving husband, the next logical step has just happened, and damn, if you weren’t tickled pink right now. Hundreds of names ran through your thoughts, as well as things the baby needed, how you would raise them, what you would teach them, so many over loading thoughts.

You rub your belly subconsciously, grinning, thinking of your husband who you knew would be just as excited as you were. Your mind drifted towards the grandfather, King Yemma, as your smile quickly faltered into a frown, perhaps even a scowl. I’ll be damned if I allow him to have a say. You growl at the thought, but pushed it aside regardless. It was a happy occasion, so having certain in-laws to spoil it wasn’t an option for you.

Now what’s left is to tell the father and perhaps even celebrate. With such a busy schedule, there’s a formula for the right time and when he’s least stressed. Certainly not the current moment, while he’s checking mountain sized stacks of paper work, and overseeing the troublesome spirit detective which your husband deems “pain in the ass”. The idea of going out to a favorite restaurant was out of the question, since it’s too short notice, and the prince can be a little grouchy when he comes home late. So, doing what any loving and supporting wife would do, you got your ass into the kitchen.

Three hours later, and you just frosted your cooled down cake. You tap your chin in thought, because the frosting was just basic white cream cheese, but for what you had under short notice, the small green roses you decorated out of frosting on hand did the trick. Great timing too, because once you brought the tasty treat over to your shared dining space, the door to your private quarters swung open.

“Late as usual, dear. How was your day?” your gaze was met with his tired yet loving chocolate ones, as he forces a faint smile.

“The usual. Nothing for concern.” he says, holding up his right hand. You smile back, ushering him through the door’s threshold. First, you were going to let him de-stress, before telling him the news.

“It’s late and you need to relax, come in and sit down. Maybe some cake. I just baked it not too long ago.” you suggest, as the prince sighs and nods, stepping further into the room and immediately takes off his cape. He flings it over the chair and sits, his eyes taking in the well decorated treat. You cut it into pieces and dished him out one, setting the pate in front of his seat with a fork.

“What’s the occasion?” he asks, taking a small bite. Nervously you bit your lip, your heart pounding against your chest. Now or never.

Hesitantly, you sat beside him, dishing yourself out a piece, before you spoke. “We’re going to have a baby.” you state nonchalantly, taking a bite.

Yawning and nodding off a little, it didn’t register at first. “Oh, that’s nice. An heir.” he says, taking another bite, only to nearly choke on it. You grab him a glass of water, which he chugs down. Gasping, he stares at you wide eyes and mouth agape. “A-Are you sure? When did you find out?”

You sat up, your smile never leaving your features. “This morning. I didn’t want to worry you, but I’ve been sick lately. I’m almost two months along.” you say softly, as your husband jumps out of his chair and wraps his arms around you, gently but tightly.

“That’s great! I’ll get Ogre on making the nursery right away!” You giggled, rubbing his back with your soft touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Valentines Day, a holiday which humans express love and desire for their significant other, and perhaps the most aggravating of days. Yes, it seems you fried your brain from thinking of the perfect gift. The pressure was on, and what certainly didn’t help was that your lover, the prince of the spirit world himself, wasn’t able to take the time off, and thusly, forgot all about the special day. Part of you is agitated and rightfully so, but the rational and understanding part, wants to help take the pressure off of him.

So, here you were, scrambling around for something, anything to celebrate this holiday and make it great. Some fresh scattered rose petals here, an assortment of high class chocolates displayed on a platter and on the nightstand next to the bed, and chilled champagne ready to go. Mentally, you checked off your must haves for such an occasion, with the only thing that’s needed is the prince himself. Luckily, there was an hour left, so any odds and ends were easily ironed out.

Sadly, couple time or holidays don’t make the meetings stop for Prince Koenma. The tired, worn out prince of spirit world has indeed been stuck in meetings since yesterday, perhaps only gaining the average of 10 hours between both days to spend with you. Tomorrow is a day off, so tonight what better to kick it off with a celebration? The prince could use it anyway, considering the how much the tension increased lately.

Not five minutes after his usual meeting’s end time, the door to your personal quarters swung open, and your heart pounded out of its chest. Situating your outfit one last time before going to the door, you pause in your tracks as you listen in on the footsteps that stopped at your door. With a jiggle of the door handle, your bedroom door opened and your beautiful prince stood there, but with roses? Your own look of bewilderment struck your features.

“Y/N? Don’t tell me you went through this trouble.” his brown orbs scan the whole room, as the romantic scene hit him. “I was going to surprise you with a night out.” he says, scratching the back of your head. Your e/c nearly waters, grateful for being with such a man who didn’t forget the silly but special day.

“Y-You mean you were?” you burst into laughter, shaking your head. “I thought you would be too tired to plan anything, so I took the reins.” you explained, as the prince walks into the room, setting bouquet down on the dresser.

“Great minds think a like I suppose. We have reservations in a hour.” he takes off his cape, and hanging it up. However, when his eyes drift over to you, he took a double take. Why he didn’t notice right off, was most likely because the room overshadowed you, but the prince still appreciated such a sight. A silky babydoll hug onto your hips, leaving very little to the imagination, while it insinuates your bust. 10/10, you were a knockout!

Gulping, the prince hastily walks closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and gives you a thorough look over. “W-We can always get dinner delivered though, i-if you want.” he stutters, as you giggle towards his innocence, despite you two being intimate far too many times before.

“That sounds great, but isn’t it a huge wait, due to it being Valentine’s Day?” you ask, arching a brow. Koenma chuckles, waving you off.

“That’s not a problem, when you’re the prince.” his brown eyes shined slyly, as he smiles at the revelation. You nod eagerly, already your nimble digits untying his sash, and working on his robe soon after.

Feverishly and desperately, you left him totally nude, while he works on unlacing your garment, kissing your neck gently. Purring, your fingers lace in his thick chocolate locks, pulling slightly, while he pulls off your babydoll, then reaches over to your barely covered ass and sliding down your undergarments.

“Mmmmn, m-my prince, you’re quite eager.” You giggle, cupping his face, and placing a passionate kiss upon his sweet lips. Parting, the prince caresses a piece of dark chocolate onto your lips, and you open up to snatch the sweet treat.

“How can I not be, especially on a day like this?” he says, reaching up and rubbing your shoulders, guiding you to lean on your back. Purring and settling into his touch, you nod, as he moves down lower. Softly, he massages your sizable mounds on your chest, but you couldn’t help but to arch your back slightly, the smell of lavender with a hint of vanilla filling your head. He kisses down your neck and between your breasts, slowly making his way down to your core.

“Now, let me show you what I had planned all day.” he grins, parting your legs, and giving your bundle of nerves a little lick, before engulfing it with his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

52, “On your knees.” 

Grinning as you tapped your heeled foot against the plush carpet. Your e/c flickers from the sight in front of you, as your domineering form beckons your love to come forward. His lean yet defined structure flexes under your gaze, as he saunters towards you. Sitting up from your chair, you hold up an index finger, indicating for him to halt. Tilting his head questioningly, the prince stays put.

“No, on your knees.” you sang, pointing onto the plush carpeting of your shared bedroom. Koenma sinks down to his knees, a delicious sight to be hold really. The prince of the spirit world, succumbing to his lover, and relinquishing his power, even for a moment of sexual thrill, would his enemies love to see that. Doing as he was told, Koenma crawls over to you, his chocolate orbs reflecting love.

“Of course, how could I forget?” he teases, crawling slowly (a little too slow for your taste). However, you were just happy to spend the quality time with him, the rare quality time you both longed for. Stopping short of your chair, which your leg was lazily draped over its arm, the prince appreciatively running slender digits down your fishnet thighs, memorizing each landmark like he has so many times before.

Caressing his chin with your slender fingertips, you grin down at your lover. “I suppose I can let it slide this time, but only if you do a little something for me.” you brought his attention towards your gaze, sitting up from your position. The male’s chocolate eyes followed your moves, as you turned your hips slightly, your lower back leaning between the other arm and back against your oak chair you used as a throne. Spreading yourself, you revealed your lacy crotchless panties, your sex wide open.

Koenma, drinking in the display, scoots closer to your plump petals, as if trained thoroughly by your expressions alone. Getting to work, his tongue extended and flicking your bundle of nerves, sending electrifying shivers down your spine. Holding back a moan, you arched your back, taking a deep breath, and through half-lidded eyes, kept your gaze locked on to your love below. Threading your slender digits through his thick brown locks, you arched into him, giving him full exposure.

Muttering a string of swears under you breath, you tilt your head back, panting. Pulling gently at you lover’s hair, his purrs against your folds, as his fingers caressed your inner thighs. “Simply delicious.” he sighs, while delving his wet tongue further into your folds. You couldn’t help but to let your blush thicken, as you pushed it aside and enjoyed the moment.

“Mmmmn, just like that love.” you purr, as your fingers play with his chocolate strands. Dipping his tongue into your dripping depths, his thumb reaches up lightly flick against your clit, his nose inhaling your natural scent. You gasp, arching your back, as your free hand grips the arm of your chair, your knuckles straining to keep you still. Smirking between your legs, the prince laps against the roof of your tunnel, memorizing every throbbing muscle, as he presses his thumb firm against your clit and moves it in tight but small circles. Not able to help your scantily clad form from shuddering, you whimper when he draws back, only for his lips to suck against your bundle of nerves, his digits replacing his tongue in your depths.

“Shit!” you gasped, tilting your head back, thanking your lucky stars for a lover with an oral fixation. Inserting three fingers into your core, his digits spread your walls, and reaching so close to your cervix. Curling and uncurling his fingers rapidly, he gently tugs on your clit with his teeth, his tongue flicking against it. Your chest beat so rapidly and you couldn’t help yourself but to wiggle your hips for more, desperate mewls rumbling from your throat. “I’m so close.”

The prince, hearing you loud and clear, applied more pressure, and lapped against your clit with his tongue, his fingers piston in and out of you. The little cord within you kept coiling and coiling, as your knuckles turned white from clenching them. Convulsing under him, your eyes shut tightly, as finally you were shoved over the edge and into euphoria. After allowing you to ride your high, the prince draws back, your limbs laying limp, while you struggled to come back to reality.

Rubbing your inner thighs softly, he sits on his knees, waiting patiently for you to bounce back. After a solid five minutes, you showed life, and sat up. “T-Thank you.” you sigh, cupping Koenma’s face with your hand and soothingly rub circles on his cheek. With your nerves still sparking, you smile suggestively. “Ready for a reward?” you giggle, lunging at the prince, and continuing your much needed time together.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn’t bother to hide it, he loves nurses. This became more apparent during the Dark Tournament (much to your dismay), and the tension lasted well after with very little words exchanged between the two of you. No, he would never cheat and you weren’t the jealous type, but this dispute was the worse strain on your relationship in a long while. So long in fact, the prince tried what he could to make it up to you. Flowers, top notch romantic night out, the works, and he succeeded, but you’ll never forget his hidden kink exposed.

Especially now, you adjust the little white hat with a red cross that came with your costume (which took you an ungodly amount of time to find the perfect, high quality one). Nothing was too good for your prince, and since he worked his ass off so you’ll forgive him, you thought you would return said favor. Maybe you admit you were off the rails a bit with jealousy, the stupid green-eyed monster pulled one over on you. With hopes high that after donning the costume, that whole Ruka mess would be long gone from your memory.

Tiptoeing toward your shared bedroom, you knew the prince would be coming home any second. You sat on the plush bedding, crossing your legs, and rehearsed in your head your plan. You intend to take his fantasy and kick it up a hundred notches. You’ll how him your bedside manor. Chuckling to yourself, your ears picked up the sudden slamming of the front door. You frowned, must be a rough day. You quickly composed yourself and within a minute, his heavy yet delicate footsteps stopped in front of your door, and knob slowly turned.

Right on cue, the prince opens the door, rubbing the back of his neck with a heavy sigh. “Damn papers were stacked the ceiling.” he mumbles, shutting the door. He looks ahead to find your elegant form, the red quickly rushing from neck to the tips of his ears. Fumbling for words, he hesitantly took a step forward. “I…um…well.” he gulps. “Y-Y/N, you look…wow.” Smugly, you hopped to your feet, white pvc heels heavily sauntering over.

“There you are. I was worried you would be all night.” Running a hand through his hair, you closed the gap, and tug at his sash with gloved hands. The prince’s mouth hung agape, and his chocolate orbs trailed your pvc number, shifting and absorbing exactly what’s going on. Leaning up, you kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. “Do you like it? I picked it out just for you.” Like many times before, his sash loosened, and you carelessly threw it to the side.

Taking a rigid breath, Koenma places his sweaty palms on your shoulders, having trouble to look at you head on. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asked, shutting his eyes in a small attempt to contain himself. “I-I mean…I don’t think I’ve ever told you about this…” he pauses, gulping. “-kink of mine.” Giggling, you run your hands under his garments and began tearing away relentlessly.

“You’ve forgotten then. Just as well, it wasn’t a very pleasant talk anyway.” The prince arches his brows, confused. What you meant, he had to remember way back. The secret kink was one that the prince was particularly embarrassed of, perhaps even out of character. Even his dignity as a prince crumbled under the thought of a sexy nurse. He purses his lips together, glancing away sheepishly. You grinned as his epiphany finally caught up with situation. He remembers.

“Are you still angry with me?” he quickly whispers, the poor man’s anxiety reflecting his sudden sweaty palms and thundering heartbeat. Gripping the back of his head gently, you give him a fiery, passionate kiss, reassuring him the fight was past over.

“Of course not! That argument is long over, however you didn’t think I would ignore that kink of yours, did you?” The prince did. “Either way, I scoured the best boutiques for this costume. What do you think?” you turn around, showing off how the fabric hugs your ass. “Flattering?” Koenma rests his hands on your waist, just now fully grasping the situation. His blush intensifies; his on-switch was on almost instantly.

His chocolate gaze followed the curves of your ass deliciously slow, sweat dripping from his brow. Giggling, you yanked him over to your shared bed, pulling off his other garments. “Why beat around the bush? Let me make your fantasy come true.” You leaned up and nibbled his ear lobe. “Please?” you whispered, running your nimble fingers along his toned chest. Purring, he lifts you up and places you in the middle of the mattress, his lingering touch going from your ankles, up your skirt, slowly, as he kissed both of your inner thighs.

“You certainly look amazing in this.” With his eyes burning with desire and ignited, he pulls down your panties, flinging them over his shoulder, and pulls down your top enough for your breasts to spring out, but he refused to take off your outfit the rest of the way. “Going through all this trouble.” He bends forward and sucks on your right breast, kneading the other with his left hand, pinching and pulling your nipple gently. “I’m touched!” He smiles and kisses you gently, aligning himself with your dripping sex. Rubbing his hardened cock against your folds, he teases you, barely dipping the head in. You huffed, gripping onto his shoulders, and bring him in closer, urging him to fuck you.

Chuckling at your desperation, he thrusts in hard, reaching that tantalizing spot in the far end of your depths. The prince normally calm and collected, now ravaging you, fucking you harder than you could process. His hips dig into yours, forcing your smaller frame to move, and your breast’s jiggle. You grip the bedding above your head and rolling your hips into his, creating the most wonderful of friction. If I knew he would turn into a beast, I would’ve done this ages ago. You giggle to yourself, arching your back in a sudden plunge.

“God…fuck, Koenma!” you caught your breath after an exasperating gasp. “Fuck me there!” you nearly commanded. He shuts his eyes and nods, sitting on his knees and grips your hips. He pounds into you much harder than before, lifting your legs over his shoulders and spreading you wider. Gasping, your knuckles turned white, almost tearing the silky sheet away from its corners. Biting your lip, you reached down to rub your engorged clit, moving your hips as much as you could against his (or whatever movement you had).

His pulsing cock curved in deeper, as he lifts you up by your ass, and goes to town. Panting, he bends down and kisses you hard, muffling your moans, straining to keep his rigorous pace. Straining for the finish line, you abused your clit with the pace of your lover’s thrusts, getting closer, and closer, until passion shoved you over that edge of electrifying bliss. Throwing your head back, your pussy walls tighten around his cock, giving it the extra umph to release.

“Fuck, Y/N-“ He leans forward, burying his forehead into your neck, his hips slowing down, but only to let you ride out your highs. Panting heavily, your glazed orbs shut for a moment, only to open and glance down at your exhausted lover. He rolls off you and wipes the sweat from his brow, huffing. You roll to your side and kiss him lovingly on the lips.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were into rough sex.” you joked. His chocolate orbs looked into your e/c, a thick blush cascading his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” He abruptly sits up, with a hint of panic in his crackling voice. You follow suite and hop up, giving him a reassuring kiss.

“Not at all. Actually, I think this costume is one of my favorites.”


	6. Chapter 6

“A-Are you sure about this, Y/N?” The prince bit his lip, while his chocolate orbs eyes unassumingly at your tools for tonight’s activities. Shaking your head while you sort through your new blindfolds and handcuffs, you give your lover a reassuring grin. “W-We’ve never done anything like this. I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing.” You kiss your lover’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I will.” Giving a half-hearted smile, the prince’s calm exterior was quickly betrayed by him sweating bullets down his forehead. You bent over and kissed his forehead, down to his nose, and finally on his lips. “I’ll be right here. I love you.” Whispering, you cup his cheek softly, looking into his eyes.

The prince plants a small kiss on your nose, drawing back, and laying on his back. “Alright, I trust you.” Crawling over to him, you caress up his bare arm, wrapping your slender digits around his thin wrist, appreciating his soft skin. Caressing in circles beflre attaching handcuffs around them, you made sure the prince knew what was going on and even where the keys would be in case things got too intense, before slipping a blindfold over his stunning gaze.

You kiss him intensely, pouring your love and passion into a seemingly simple action. Your fingertips trailed from his wrist, down his arm, and stop on his lean but broad chest. Licking from his neck and down his collar bone, you nipped and sucked his contracting muscles, earning heavy sighs from the prince. His fingers rubbed against his bounds, even gripping them as you worked him. You ran your nails down his torso, only digging in hard enough to make him jump with the sudden jab, but nothing worse than a slight prick.

“A-Ahh, Y/N.” he whispered. “This is so strange.” he bites his lip, shifting under your grasp. Your hand keeps wandering lower, while your free one pats his head, calming any discomfort. “It feels umm….nice, just odd.” Your lover’s stuttering made you suddenly stop.

“Are you ok? You sound unsure. Do you want to stop?” He stays silent, tugging on his restraints and taking his time to answer. You nervously caressed his cheek, making him jump, but just as quickly calm down. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Withdrawing your hand, you felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe you were a bit pushy and that wasn’t your intent at all, however your lover could’ve felt force and if that was the case, it made you no different than a sleezeball. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ he interrupts you.

“No, I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” he pauses, rearranging his thoughts. “It’s different to get used to.” You kiss his cheek.

“Are you sure? We can stop anytime.” He nods, taking a deep breath.

“C-Can we continue?” Your wandering hand found its spot again near the prince’s groin, where it stroked gently along the already half-hard stiffness.

“Of course love. Remember, if you feel uncomfortable in anyway, say stop.” He nods, stifling a moan under his bitten lower lip. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling, the scene before you was just far too delicious and something you’ve wanted to try for a very long time. Leaning down, your breath tickles his ear. “I have to say, seeing you helpless like this really suites you. You’re too damn cute!” He wiggles under you, mouthing a silent thank you that was interrupted with a loud moan when you bend down and lick his cock’s head.

Probing your dripping cunt with an index finger, you moaned around his cock, flattening your tongue and bobbing up and down. No doubt your moistness could take the prince’s cock fully, but a playful spark emerged. Slowly you swallow down to his base, pushing back any gag reflex his throbbing girth dared to ignite. Koenma arches his hips and tug at his handcuffs, fighting his need to thrust. His louder moans gave you affirmation that you were pushing his buttons thoroughly.

Hallowing out your cheeks while you suck, your palm drifted down cupping his balls and appreciating their shape with your every squeeze. Contracting your throat muscles while bobbing, breathing through your nostrils. The prince writhed under you, his cries of pleasure building, but the torture he felt from being bound instead of threading his thin fingers through your flowing locks. His throbbing member hit the contours of your throat, his very tip brushing along your esophagus. Gripping the bed sheets, you slid up, stroking his base, while your e/c flash up and watch as his baby face contort with bliss.

Releasing him, his head lifted as if to glare at you through his blindfold. Giggling, he looked just like a child, who was scolded for attempting to eat a cookie before dinner time. However, you couldn’t wait to get to the main course, so you took him out of your maw, and plopped onto his waste, straddling him. Without missing a beat, your folds grind against his cock, daring to swallow him whole. With your breath hitched in your throat, you shut your eyes, steadied his cock with your hand, and took the plunge.

Arching your back already at his length, your hips moved on their own, slamming against your lover’s bucking ones. You couldn’t help but groan while he continued to pound into you, and your hips riding him like the bull from a dive bar. Still, your lust betrays you, and you ride him harder, forcing your thumb near your clit, and abusing it.

Still, your lover cried like he would any other time when you pleasure him, which gave you comfort and a jolt to do more. Becoming a moaning mess like the prince, you unhinge your control and gyrating your hips against his, and soon lost in your own bliss. Koenma’s urge to touch you in any way was prominent as he attempted to reach out for anything, as long as he could make contact.

A frustrated whimper left his lips, but he couldn’t deny how much more felt without his sight. Every twinge in your core, your weight shifting in a calculated rhythm, and the shivers tickling down his spine magnified by a thousand! Koenma’s legs shook with his fast approaching orgasm, pulling his chains in desperation to even caress your soft cheek. Your abused clit was close to send you over the edge. Pinching and rubbing it, you closed your eyes and slowly tilted your head back, and used your free hand to push on the prince’s chest, stabilizing yourself as your contracting pussy walls clamp around his twitching member, in primal lust. He shifts under you, releasing his hot seed into your depths almost instantly, the pressure too much to bear with his heighten senses.

“D-Dammit, Y/N.” he quivers. “Your pussy is sucking me dry!” Giggling, you slow down, both of you riding out your highs. You bend down to kiss him lovingly but exhaustedly, stopping your movement to curl up on his thinly sweat coated chest. You reach over and snatch the keys, unlocking the prince’s bounds, and flipped up his blindfold. Koenma’s half-lidded and glazed over eyes peered down at you, amusingly. He kisses your forehead, snuggling up to you.

“How was that? Are you ok?” He nods, nuzzling into the crook of you neck and stroking your back.

“It was different…” he pauses, glancing into your eyes with a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. “But it was uh…a good kind of different. Maybe something we can try again?” His hands roamed your frame, caressing your hips, and brushing your hair. He missed feeling you and his hands acted like it was his first time touching you.


	7. Chapter 7

Adjusting your oversized trench coat, you peeked into your husband’s office. On cue, he’s hunched over, signing documents, sighing irritatingly. Determination flared in your e/c. I mean, what wife would you be if you allowed your prince to keep working himself into a stressed out tizzy. It pained you to see him, it really did. Mustering up the courage, and glancing around carefully to not be seen, your mission was clear, and you opened the door, slipping inside, and shutting the door behind you.

“Put the stack over there. I’ll get to them after I’m done stamping these documents.” Sauntering over to your lover’s desk, you placed your elbow on his table with your chin resting in your palm quietly, but abruptly. Tugging slightly at the lapel, you opened it up further, being sure to expose the fullest part of your cleavage. Coughing to gain his attention, the prince agitatedly slammed his palms on the desk, glaring up from his document, ready to snarl at the poor sap who dared to disturb him.

“I told you, leave the stack over-“ He quickly stopped, his chocolate orbs softened as soon as he noticed you. “I-I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t see you there.” Reclining back in his swivel chair, he shut his eyes for a brief moment, then back into your e/c, with an exhausted smile. “Sorry, I won’t be home until later.” You shook your head and smiled back.

“I figured as much, which is why I decided to see you.” you said softly, twirling a strand of h/c between your fingers. Drumming his fingers along the chair’s arm, a sudden wave of nervousness overcame the prince. Your sweet voice sending shivers down his spin, with your assets teasingly displayed before him. Embarrassedly, he switches his attention to his paper piles, straightening them up.

“I-I see…well..I ugh…” he pauses, as his eyes fall upon your plump pink lips and your tongue licking them. “I have all these papers to stamp! Yup, they’re just waiting for my approval, so I should be-“ The papers were suddenly ripped from the prince’s hands and sat aside. You crawl on top of his desk, sitting on your knees, and wrapping your arms around his neck. Your now loosening coat draped below your right shoulder, revealing a small taste of your lacy number underneath.

“Awww, but my prince, I missed you.” you leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “And I have a surprise waiting under this coat.” Nipping his ear, he gave out a husky sigh. Realizing his fate was sealed and those annoying papers can wait, he hesitantly reached for your knot and pulled it apart. His gaze immediately darted to the lacy lingerie you picked. Showing off all your right places, but leaving a bit for mystery, something the prince can deeply appreciate.

Smiling and looking up, he chuckled under his wavering breath. “I see you chose this one, I haven’t seen it in a while.” Running your fingers through his thick locks, you giggled, caressing his cheek with your free hand, rubbing your thumb in circles.

“You picked it out for me a few months ago, remember? I liked it so much I thought I would show it off again.” He brought his hands to your thighs and squeezing them gently.

“I see, well you picked an interesting time to, not that I don’t enjoy it.” Standing up, he plants a loving yet needy kiss upon your lips, nearly demandingly. An interesting combination, but regardless, you could feel the man’s stress slowly evaporate with every caress of his tongue against yours. Quickly removing his cape, Koenma tucks his hands under our bum and pull you forward, lifting your thighs to wrap around his narrow waist. “I guess taking a break now would be fine.” He kisses you again, caressing up from your legs, to your sides, and finally cupping your semi-exposed breasts, kneading them.

Moaning under your breath, you reach up and pull his hair roughly but gentle. You grind your hips along his, whining at the fabric in your way. Amused, Koenma slowly untied his sash, removing his articles, annoying slow in your opinion. You pouted, reaching up to help him speed up the ordeal, because dammit, you needed your prince!

Finally getting him down to his undergarments, you rolled your hips against his again, biting your lip as his throbbing member caresses your soaked sex. You dug your nails into his shoulders, encouraging him, and lean up to kiss his temple. “Fuck me already.” you pleaded, as Koenma wiggled his way out of his undergarments, and without wasting more time, thrusts deep within your core.

Moaning loudly as he starts off the bat with heavy and hard thrusts, you arch your back, grinding with his rhythm. Your lover slams his hands on the desk, caging you between him and the oak surface and pressing is hard chest against yours while thrusting. He rests his sweat dripped forehead against your shoulder, his panting ragged, and his torso jerking with his hips. Spreading your legs, you contort them over his shoulders, propping yourself up by your elbows, and angling your hips for his deep entry.

“Y-Y/N…” he moans. “Y-You’re so beautiful.” He buries his head into your neck and muffles his blissful noises. “God….you don’t know what you do to me.” His cock throbs against your most wanting center, and his sporadic movements intensify, as his had caresses your side to play with your lace garment, admiring its high quality. Blushing, your butterflies fluttered from your stomach, into your throat. For once leaving you speechless, all you could do is lay back and groan, reaching down to rub your sensitive clit.

The prince gripped your sides, while his violently throbbing dick signals for the impending end of your ride. He pants next to your ear, nipping it gently, and then nuzzles his cheek against it. “I’m can’t hold out much longer.” he whispers, as his knees buckle, and his legs twitching to give out. Nodding, your knot was ready to snap between every stroke against your stimulated clit and sensitive walls.

He digs his nails into your lacey flesh, his blissful expression scrunching with his final thrust, and shooting his hot seed. Arching your back, you dig your nails into his shoulder with your free hand, bringing yourself closer to him, while your pussy walls finally give out and clamp down onto his cock, milking him. Swearing under your breath, your legs strain to stay up, and your cord finally snaps, sending you sailing through your electrified orgasm.

“Fuck!” Your hips were moving on their own, refusing to stop until both of you rode out your high, while your poor tired prince’s thrusts fell much shorter. Reluctantly, the strain was too much and you collapsed onto the wooden desk, your lover on top of you, and both of you were in a heaping pile of lustful afterglow and sweat. Chuckling, the prince trails kisses from your ear, down your cheek, and finally planting a intense but loving kiss onto your lips.

“I must be the luckiest man alive.”


	8. Chapter 8

Biting your bottom lip, your fingers danced around your clit, while your free hand grabbed your heaving breast. Your lover’s moans rang through your ears, as his chocolate half-lidded eyes bored into yours, his delicate yet toned form writhing under your every thrust. Your moans nearly matched his high, raspy volume, but with your more controlled movements, you pushed them down, only focusing on your hip’s gyration. Pinching your nipple, you tilted your head back and spread your legs further, imagining Koenma’s soft hands gripping your hips and rubbing circles down to your strained thighs. Rubbing your clit vigorously and dipping in your unused digits, your senses were clouded by self-pleasure.

“Having fun, love?” You gasped, whipping your head around. When did the door open? The prince chuckled, stepping further into your shared room. At least he had the decency to shut the door behind him, but you remained fairly indecent, sprawled out carelessly. He smiled. “You didn’t have to stop on my account.”

Blushing crimson, you clamped your legs shut, hiding your shameful expression with your palms, barely squeaking a response. “H-How long have you been watching?” You felt weight next to you, as your lover pulled you into a loving embrace.

“For a minute, but I’m curious, what or who were you thinking about?” Your e/c widened and glanced his way. Surprisingly, he was too interested, but then again this was your first time you were caught masturbating. Should I tell him? He might laugh. Your fingers played with a few strands of your hair, clearly mulling over your response. The prince leaned over to your ear, kissing the shell, and then said just barely above a whisper “I would love to help you finish.”

Shivering, you twisted your sweaty form toward your husband, giving him a blank stair. He sat back and arched a brow, placing his smooth palm on your thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. This took an interesting turn, one you didn’t expect. You weren’t complaining and your throbbing heat certainly was ready for the fireworks. Unable to speak, you nodded, and kissed him deeply, urging him to take action.

Without hesitation and with a swoosh, the prince flung his cape on the floor, and immediately worked off the rest of his garment. You were already nude and your breathe hitched in your throat, while you took the prince’s lean yet sturdy frame. Every time he strips nude, you always notice a different crease, or contracting muscle, but also exciting. What’s more, his own excitement painfully rubbed against his undergarments, and with a shudder, the prince yanked them off, springing free his aching length.

Climbing on your desperate form, he reaches down and caresses your needy sex, dipping in two fingers. “You’re soaked! Whatever you imagined certainly did the trick.” You looked away, pursing your lips together. He strokes himself with his free hand, but kept his eyes locked onto your face, barely nudging your opening with his tip. “Before we start, what did you think of?” You silently grumbled, knowing well that your lover’s playfulness is easily masked by curiosity, but he isn’t one to easily forget minor details either.

Puffing your cheeks, you embarrassingly and reluctantly, spilled the beans. “You.” Whispering under your breath, your e/c orbs drifted shyly to Koenma’s chocolate ones, which of course had a glint of mischief. The dignified prince would never admit, but your soft words gave him the ego boost that would drive any man insane. Inhaling deeply, the prince plunged his pulsing cock into your awaiting hole. Arching your back, you suddenly found your voice, moaning loud as you’re being filled.

Thrusting gently, his hips collide with yours, sending blissful shivers down your spine. You wrap your legs around his slender waist, drawing him in closer, and leaving no crevice untouched. Lowering onto his elbows, Koenma readjusted his thrusts, aiming up against your walls, hitting your g-spot longer and firmly. Tilting your head back, your moans quickly became uncontrollable, constant, and most importantly music to your lover’s ears.

“G-Gah!” you bellowed, while your insides were being stirred, and the prince’s speed increased, his hips slapping against yours. Panting, he used his left arm to help support him, but slithered his right between your folds and teasing your clit. Your nails scraped down his back, not enough to draw blood, but enough for him to bite his lip and wince a little. Your hips jerked with his circular movements on your button, quick and relentless, just like his thrusts. “Right there, g-god! K-Keep hitting there!”

The prince chuckled at your much appreciated enthusiasm. He tilted his himself onto his knees, reaching down and holding your hip snugly in place, but careful not to hurt you. Pounding into your throbbing walls, his movements steadily became sloppy, and his once quiet pants escalated to careless moans. Between your clit being rubbed and his tantalizing probe, it didn’t take much effort for your climax to electrify every nerve and muscle into pudding, as your pussy walls clamped down on your lover’s cock, melting with him.

Koenma’s own orgasm burst into euphoria that only lovemaking can grant. His cock released his cum, which your still clamped down sex milked greedily. Slumping forward, he leaned his hot and sweaty forehead against the crook of your neck, panting, but enjoying the high. Your eyes had been shut while you basked in your after glow, your slim arm rest on his shoulder, drawing him closer.

Time stopped as both of your breaths returned and can now speak without struggle. “Was that better than your imagination?” Koenma’s eyes flashed up to yours barely opened ones. You giggled, rubbing his shoulder slightly, nodding.

“And then some.” He leaned up and kissed you softly, snuggling closer to you. He threaded his thin fingers through your hair, kissing your cheek.

“I’m more than happy to help you anytime.”


	9. Chapter 9

Pant…pant…pant.

The prince twisted your locks between his fingers, and his hips lifting to meet the back of your throat with your every suck. Closing your eyes, you relaxed your gag reflexes (with much time spent on training it, deeply appreciated by the prince by the way) and swallowed in deeper. With steady moans, the prince was close, arching his back with your flicking tongue against his tip. Pulling your hair slightly, he bit his lip; his throbbing cock was close to explode.

“Y-Y/N…” he pauses to let out a gasping moan, lifting his torso up by his elbows. “Gah! I-I can’t…I can’t hold on much longer!” His pulsing cock strained and pushed over the edge not a moment longer, you drank his release, never wasting a single drop, and making sure to clean him off properly with your flattened tongue. Collapsing hard onto your shared mattress, Koenma panted hard, and shut his eyes, riding out his bliss. Giggling, you crawled onto the bed beside, him, curling up and nuzzling against his neck.

“Did you enjoy yourself, dear?” The prince sighed, starting to come down from his high, but opened his chocolate orbs to look to the side lazily at your radiating smile. His smooth hand reached up and caressed your cheek delicately. A smile of content tugged at his lips and his breathing slowly returns to normal. He rolls over and plants a kiss on your forehead, glancing down with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“I did. You have quite the skill.” His soft lips kiss yours, nipping at our bottom lip. He pushes you down to lie back onto the silky bedding, rubbing his palms along your sides, slithering them under your shirt. “Mind if I repay the favor, love? You’ve done such a great job, it’s the least I can do.” You shivered when he lift your shirt up over your head and tossed it on the floor next to the bed, along with your bra. Who knew the prince could have a slightly dominant side? Either way, you waited in anticipation, as he stroked along your chest and down your torso.

Rubbing your chest softly, he bends down to lick your bud, while playing with the other with his free hand, twisting it between his index finger and thumb. Closing your eyes immediately from the firm but teasing touch, Koenma traced his tongue down your torso and towards your mound, kissing it softly. You glanced down, your form trembling from the attention, but also from excitement. Taking a deep breath, his flat tongue lapped at your clit, tracing it down between your folds and into your core, then back up again.

Running your hand through his thick hair, your hips arched slightly with every flick for his tongue. You moaned softly, daring to claps your legs behind your lover’s head. His smooth palms held them open though, rubbing circles, while he sucks on your little button. Bucking your hips slightly, the prince dove two fingers into your core, spreading the walls wide. You writhed under his teasing, while he adds a third finger and pushes in further.

“K-Koenma~” you paused in mid moan, gasping as he hooked his fingers, and drags them up. “D-Deeper…ngh!” Grasping onto silk sheets tightly, your torso contorted, while your inner walls eager to feel more of him. His petal-like lips clasped around your sensitive nub, sucking harshly and rolling it around with his tongue. Crying for more, you bit your lip, your hips riding along his momentum. The prince chuckled at your desperate efforts, adding a third finger, curling it like the other two, and using his jaw to suck you in deeper. Glancing down, his chocolate orbs steadily stared into your e/c, never looking away, but increased his intensity to match his burning desire to return your favor.

Your chest heaved as you climbed higher and higher, the knot in your stomach ready to snap any second. The prince’s nimble fingers spread you and rubbed hard along your convulsing walls, while his teeth grazed against your nerves, forcing you to snap open your eyes and groan. Your form shook while being pushed over the edge and the bliss that only your lover can give you made goosebumps swarm over your body. Licking your nub until you rode it out, he slowly removed his fingers, giving them a lick. Your crimson cheeks blushed deeper, slightly embarrassed from his actions.

“Do you always have to do that?” you sat up and pulled him in for a kiss. He chuckles and kisses back, patting your hair softly.

“Not my fault you taste sweet.” you playfully huffed, but kiss him again. He of course returns it, but breaks it all too quickly. “Actually, you taste so sweet; I think I need another helping.” Before you could protest, he kisses his way back down between your legs and sucks on your folds. You threw back your head, panting his name.

Seven rounds the prince had you in his mercy for. And after each round, you were on cloud 9, only to get back on the saddle, so to speak. You had to admit, with Koenma’s oral fixation, he gave one hell of a good time, sucking all the right places. Even so, you didn’t expect him to show you his appreciation for this long!

Your knees buckled and shook while you stayed put on all fours, the prince behind you and thrusting his tongue against your inner walls, pinching your clit softly and rolling it around between his fingers. Your arms and legs were close to giving out, but you arched your ass higher, wiggling it against his jaw. You were close, but damn you were so tired! He wiggled his tongue against your g-spot, and your mewls of pleasure steadily became louder, until you screamed out the prince’s name, your sweaty and heaving body collapsing onto the bed.

Koenma looked down, concern written all over his face. Surely he didn’t over do it? He crawled next to you, rubbing your shoulders. “Are you ok? Was it too much?” You giggled between breaths, rolling over to see his handsome face.

“N-No, it’s just….I didn’t think you could go on for that long.” You reached up and caressed his cheek, breaking the sweet moment with a yawn. He snuggled next to you, wrapping your arm around him, and your head resting against his chest.

“I love you, Y/N, don’t forget that.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I’ve never gotten a lap dance before.” The prince chuckled, caressing your half-nude backside. Giggling, you placed your hands on his shoulders, wiggling your hips. You flipped your long hair back, flashing a playful smirk. A rare occasion which the both of you can let goes and spends time with one another. Those precious, rare and treasured days.

“There’s always a first time for anything, love.” you winked, dipping down, and arching your tush on the way up. Koenma gently slapped your bum, and you couldn’t help but blush at his suddenly bold action. “Getting a little handsy, aren’t you?” he closed his chocolate eyes for a moment, and then looked back up into your e/c.

“How could I not be? My beautiful wife is giving me one hell of a show.” The coy prince’s side glance bored into your own, forcing a flaming red blush across your features. Biting your lip, you hastily turned to wiggle your ass, but really to hide your embarrassment.

“W-Well, I thought every man should experience a lap dance once, especially from their wife.” you covered your tracks, composing yourself. The prince didn’t press further, but rather stroked your exposed back down to your panty line. Shivering you turned around, but didn’t dare to look at him head on. You locked your arms around his neck, bringing your hips forward and plopped down to straddle his waist.

His soft palm caressed your thigh, while bent up and kissed your cheek. “Thank you love, I do appreciate it.” Giggling, you grind your hips and Koenma suddenly stiffened, his eyes widen at your sudden movement. His turn to blush, but fighting it, his fingers hooked into your lacy panties, drawing you closer. “Though, I wouldn’t mind skipping the dancing and go straight to something else, now that you’re in my lap.” Laughing and shaking your head, you booped his nose gently.

“Sorry, but the show’s not over.” The prince pouted, drumming his fingers along your thigh, begging for you to reconsider. You couldn’t help but see the cuteness within his expression. Like a boy denied of sweets before dinner time, which this basically was in a sense. Unhooking your bra slowly, his chocolate orbs flashed with curiosity, and stared down at the lacy fabric to hurry up and leave. You leaned forward and nipped his ear.

“Why so grumpy? Remember, you’re the one who picked them out.” Again, a pout played on his features, but he had to admit, the bra and panty set did show off your best features. He sat back, determination to not falter ever so apparent. You quickly twirled, sliding your bra straps down your arms and finally fully off, dropping it onto the floor. Cupping your breasts, you turned back to face the prince, who was practically drooling in his seat. Plopping back down, you grind against him, while he played with your panties a tad impatiently. Deciding you tortured him enough; you slid them off, one leg at a time, then kicking them to the side.

Taking initiative, Koenma untied his sash, and then undid he pants, allowing his rock hard cock to spring forward and poking at your entrance. You gasped, taking this throbbing length deep within you. You’re awaiting walls constricted with his thrust, allowing him a slick and easy path. Gyrating your hips, you took the hint, but to be honest you wanted it just as badly as your lover. You gripped his robes, using it as leverage to move along his shaft. He gripped your hips softly yet firmly, guiding them faster and a little rougher. Your heart fluttered at his boldness, but never regretting working him up hard.

“K-Koenma…” you muttered under your breath. His hips met yours in a furry of thrusts, not finding a reason to hold back. Moaning, his throbbing cock penetrated your folds, and brushed against your g-spot, causing your back to arch. Your now ghost white knuckles began to numb, but you couldn’t help it. It’s too good.

“I-I know…me too.” Was all the prince could barely stammer. While thrusting in you wildly, his soft hand drifted down to your clit and rubbed it, forcing you to contort your torso. Your soaked walls clamped down as your moment of bliss quickly approached and shoved you over the edge. The prince followed soon after, blasting his cum deep in your cavern like many times before. However, his hips kept going at it, slowly, but more than enough for the both of you to enjoy your highs before coming back to reality.

After collapsing on his chest, you nuzzled into his neck, taking in his rich scent that oddly had traces of sandalwood. His smile grew and he wrapped his arms around your torso, bringing you in closer. His sudden chuckle drew you away from your relaxing after math. “What other firsts do you want to show me?”


	11. Chapter 11

You groaned as you plopped onto the plush couch, folding your arms over your chest. You knew what you were getting when you married the prince of Spirit World. You knew his job wasn’t just important, but catastrophic consequences could bestow themselves if your husband doesn’t do his job. No pressure, right? Still, as painful as it is for you, you knew well you were being selfish, but it was incredibly hard to pull yourself back. You’re a rational woman and you keep reminding yourself he’ll have time for you when he can. However, your hobbies can keep you occupied for so long before you crave his touch.

It’s well late into the night now and you went to bed long ago, after falling asleep waiting for him a few times. Lonely nights in bed were rare, but still just as excruciating. You would wake up ever hour, only to reach for an empty space next to you. The last time you awoke, it was from the door opening and closing gently. Shooting up from the sudden noise, your eyes darted to your husband. A wide smile stretched your facial muscles and your eyes lit up.

“Koenma!” you jumped out of bed, rushing over to him. “It’s late, what kept you?” Pouting, you wrapped your arms around his mid torso, nuzzling into his stiff chest. Hesitantly, he pats your head, a tired smile beaming down at your excited form. You noticed his tiredness and guilt washed over you. Letting go, your right hand reached up and caressed his cheek. “You need sleep.”

The prince shook his head, but that only made you worry more. “I’m fine; it was only paper work pile up. I’m caught up, so don’t worry about it.” Your pout twisted into concern. He caught on and shook his head. “Don’t worry; it’s just a rough patch.” You knew better. He could hide his stress all he wanted, but you’ve been with him long enough to see through it. His tired eyes, exasperated sigh, and slumped shoulders, gave him away.

“Kiss me.” Koenma looked dumfounded for a moment. He was sure you would give him an earful about taking care of himself and not overwork so often, then he in turn would apologize and plan a weekend get away for just the two of you. Obeying, he bent down and planted a loving kiss on your lips, which you intensified. Nipping at his bottom lip, he opened his cavern, and you took advantage to push your tongue through. You explored like many times before, thoroughly and diligently, but with a small hint of roughness.

Pulling him along until you reached your shared bed; you broke the kiss suddenly (much to the prince’s dismay) and shoved him onto the mattress, hopping on to straddle his waist. His tired eyes gazed into yours, almost pleading for your touch. He bent to sit up and he began to remove his robes. You quickly placed your hands over his and shook your head. He arched a brow, but you took the lead instead.

“Let me do this, you’re tired and stressed.” He nods and leans back, while your nimble digits worked off his clothes. You’ve done this many, many times before, so by now it’s almost second nature for you to know were every knot was and how to undo it. Tossing his robes carelessly on the plush floor with yours shortly after, you kissed your lover’s neck, giving him butterfly kisses and trailing your tongue down to his collar bone. Biting gently, you sucked his collar bone harshly, determined to leave a little something he can remember you by while sitting at his office and stamping paperwork.

“Y-Y/N~” his breath hitched in mid moan. Leaning back, you admired the mark you lovingly bestowed upon your lover, and then shimmied down his chest, kissing every inch on the way. He gave a peaceful hum, running his fingertips through your hair. When you reached his semi-hard member, you licked from base to tip, his cock twitching as you tease him. The prince’s chocolate orbs studied your movements, his wide eyes begging to pleasure him. You grinned, flicking your tongue on the tip, watching as his hips shifted under you. Giggling, you suck on the tip and your fingers brushed along the shaft slightly.

“Y/N, p-please…” Pursing his lip tightly, he rests his palms on your shoulders, his hips wiggling for more contact. Granting his wish, you flattened your tongue and took more of him in your mouth, wrapping your muscle around it while you bobbed your head. Your poor, overworked lover gripped your shoulders while you worked his excited member, shutting his eyes and panted slightly. Already tasting his pre cum, you hallowed your cheeks and sucked harder, increasing your speed and rubbing what you couldn’t fit with your nimble hand. Gasping, he tilts his head back, moaning, aching for his needed release. His throbbing cock was so close, it pained him.

Releasing him before his climax, you sat back on your knees, rubbing his balls. Koenma pouted his breathing slowing back to normal. You couldn’t help but to blush, he was just too damn cute! Straddling his waist again, you bent down and kissed him softly yet passionately, while your hips lowered, your soaking lips spread and ready to claim his cock. Bucking his hips, the eager prince buried his girthy length deep within your folds. You held him down with your hips, signaling him to stop.

“I said I’ll do all the work. Just sit back and enjoy yourself.” Reluctantly, he pulled back, allowing you to take full control. His delicate hands held your hips, nodding for you to go ahead. You rode along his cock slowly, taking a deep breath whenever your hips met his. Shutting your eyes, you concentrated on your love’s breathing and his low moans, growing more bold and increased to a steady speed. Tilting his head back, Koenma panted, rubbing down your upper thighs and gripping them. He resists the urge to thrust back, but instead breaths heavily and reaches up to grasp your bouncing breasts.

“Ngh!” Your hips wiggled from his sudden bold move. Arching your back so he can get a better hold, you gyrated harder, while his nimble fingers rolled your buds between his thumb and index finger. You took him in deeper, angling your hips for your walls to squeeze the fullness of his length. Digging your nails along his chest, a groan built up in your throat seeped past your lips like a beast.

“Y-Y/N, if you keep doing that…” he paused, shuddering. “I-I’ll…” you grinned. Of course that was the plan. His tantalizing member brushed against your g-spot, sending shock waves of pleasure through your trembling form. You couldn’t help yourself. You went wild, bouncing over and over, your primal urge to be pushed over the edge ever so rampant. His cock pulsed against your slick walls, and his panting more apparent.

“Go ahead love, release the stress that has you worked up.” Opening his mouth to speak, the prince didn’t get a chance to say anything. He threw his head back and arched his torso, filling your depths with his how seed. Gasping, his throbbing cock within you gave you the motivation you needed to cross that finish line. You rode his length, and with a primal scream, your walls clamping down and claimed every drop of cum that was shot. Your hips slowed down, but still moving, being sure that both of you rode out your highs fully.

You hopped off your love and curled up next to him, kissing is cheek. “I’m sorry for how I was acting, I know you can’t help but to work a lot.” Koenma chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

“No need to apologize, I know you get worried about my health.” he bent down to whisper in your ear. “By the way, that was my favorite form of stress relief.” You blushed scarlet, burying your head in his glistening chest. He laughed and snuggled you closer, for once drifting to a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Plopping down hard on your shared plush bed, you lied back with an exhausted sigh, and rubbed your aching temples. It’s finally over! The stress from months of planning and with the grand event done, the weight off your tired shoulders flew away and good riddance too. Yawning, you took off your heels and rubbed your aching feet.

Everyone always goes on how your wedding day is the best day of your life, and they weren’t wrong about that, but the days leading up to were nerve wrecking. Toward the end of planning, you were sick of being up until 4 a.m. picking flower arrangements, vomited from tasting hundreds of different cakes, and not to mention revised continuously your R.S.V.P. list, just to name few headaches along the way. But hey, the actual party went off without a hitch, and everyone had a great time, so that’s all that matters.

“Just send them tomorrow Ogre, I’m retiring for the night.” Your husband opened the door, walking through and shutting it behind him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he yawned and his chocolate eyes darted at you, with a huge goofy grin spread across his features. “Did you have a good time, love?” You sat up and nodded.

“Of course, minus Yusuke drinking a tad too much, oh and not to mention Hiei and Kuwabara’s bickering from time to time.” Shaking your head, that smile wouldn’t disappear. No, despite it all, your day was perfect, and nothing can take that away from you. “I wouldn’t change it for the world!” The prince chuckles and saunters over to you, placing an arm around your shoulders, drawing you closer to him.

“I’m glad. After all that aggravation, everything went off without a hitch!” he exclaimed, just as relieved as you were. You nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek. The prince sighed, nuzzling tiredly against your shoulder. Running your hand through his thick scalp, you softly played with his hair. 

“What did George need?” Koenma stared blankly into your e/c for a moment, then shook his head. You tuned to look at him, tilting his tired face up to look at you. The prince was probably the more level headed one during the wedding planning. The poor man dealt with work and come home to your constant ramblings with the wedding. A patient and understanding man, one you believe you don’t deserve sometimes.

“Nothing to worry about, just work related. I’ll deal with it tomorrow, but tonight is about you.” You blushed. He really is perfect. You were never so sure in your life that you chose the right man. The prince pecked a kiss on your temple, moving down to your cheek, and finally turned your head to look at him. Bending down, he placed a long, passionate kiss on your quivering lips. You leaned in, nipping at his bottom lip, which he parted to allow your slimy muscle to dart through, and rub it along his own.

Lowly moaning, the prince rubbed your thigh gently, caressing the fabric as he traced up your hip, squeezing it slightly, then continued his way to your back and pulled down the dress zipper. Wiggling out of your gown, you tugged on his finely tailored suite, and began working on undoing them. Gripping your hands with his, Koenma helped you disrobe him, and tossing his clothing carelessly on the floor.

Intensifying the kiss, you moved into his lap and ran your fingertips along your lover’s lean but slightly muscular chest, admiring his build. You broke the kiss with only a thin string of saliva connecting you two. With a sly smirk, you pushed the prince onto his back and hopped onto his abdomen. Bending down so your chest touches with his, you licked from his shoulder, up his neck, nibbling his earlobe. He suppresses a moan and grips your bum roughly, slapping the cheek. You squeaked, jumping form his sudden bold action, but grinned even wider.

“Oh my, is my prince riled up?” you giggled. Koenma’s face darkened into a vibrant shade of red, almost as if he was embarrassed from the heat of the moment. However, you licked down his chest, reaching back and held your lover’s hands on your bum, encouraging him to go with his feelings. He shoves his embarrassment aside, and went with his gut. His gut told him to strip you further, and with his nimble fingers, he did just that, exposing your breasts and ass. It was your turn to blush, his boldness increasing and gah, you loved it!

“Why, my princess, are you speechless?” Your cheeks puffed as you huffed, nipping his torso. With a chuckle, he reached up and caressed your breasts, kneading them, and rolling your nipples between his thumb and index finger. Biting your lip so you don’t make a peep, you reached down and stroke his semi-hard cock, rubbing its sensitive head. Moaning, Koenma bucked his hips into yours, his chocolate eyes pleading for more.

Giggling, you obliged, rubbing a bit harder and wrapping your slender fingers around it tight enough to give it a firm stroke. You moved your hand up and down, even grinding your pussy lips on his shaft. Your lover was a moaning mess, gripping your hips for support, but you couldn’t help but to smile. Only with you could the prince writhe in this much pleasure, which you took great pride in. Though, his rock hard cock made you writhe in your own pleasure, your dripping sex being proof.

Prolonging would only be torture for the both of you, and dammit, your arousal was at its peak. With your breath hitched in your throat, you took the plunge, and fully sheathed his cock in your depths. Your hips gyrated desperately, taking in every inch easily with your slickness. The prince panting beneath you immediately jerked his hips up and met yours in the same desperate fashion, his palms gripping tighter, daring to leave bruises. Not that you minded, in the heat of it all, it jolts your excitement. Leaning down while keeping your same quick pace, you licked the shell of Koenma’s ear and tugged the lobe slightly with your teeth. He shivered, bucking harder into your depths, pounding your spot, just shy of your womb.

“Ngggh!” you shuddered, nearly gasping. “R-Right there, god…..k-keep hitting that!” You arched your back, groaning with his every thrust. Digging your nails into his chest, you were so close, and judging by his groans, he was too. He threw his head back, his pulsing member throbbing against your walls, forcing you to grind harder. Your walls clamped down tightly, refusing to let go. Panting, your flawless riding turned sloppy, and you hips angled for him to hit a certain place.

Only a couple more thrusts, and your throbbing pussy was sent over the edge, as a jolt of unadulterated bliss shocked your system, sending you into an unimaginable high. Your lover twitched under you, and not long after was his climax, his hot nectar shooting into your depths, mixing in with your own secretions. Your twitching form collapsed on your lover’s heaving chest, cuddling up close. A tired arm wrapped around your torso, drawing you in closer. The prince nuzzled into the crook of your neck, expressing a heavy sigh of satisfaction.

“I love you, y/n.” You blushed, yanking the blankets over your exposed body. He bent down; placing butterfly kisses on your forehead, not even bothering to pull out of your heat. Not that you cared, but somehow this way made you seem closer to the only man you love.

“Love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rose petals scattered across the royal purple carpet near your bed, in your shared bedroom. You had quite an eventful valentines day, full of pampering, a candlelit dinner, back rubs, and your sixth round of sex. Panting, you laid back to catch your breath, while your lover kisses your thighs. You ran your slender fingers through his brown locks, smiling down at the prince.

“Your legs are beautiful love, so long and smooth.” You giggled as he trailed up higher, passing your womanhood, and planting more kisses on your tummy. He caressed it, rubbing it softly. “And your stomach is perfect.” Your face reddened, feeling a bit embarrassed, but you couldn’t help but to giggle at your love’s antics. Gently cupping his face and bringing up for your lips to meet, kissing him passionately.

“Love, you flatter me.” Breaking the kiss, you nip his lower lip and it was his turn to laugh. Koenma kissed your cheek and drummed his fingers back down to your thighs.

“But it’s the truth, your body is amazing.” You blushed again, but this time tried to hide it behind your hands, shaking your head.

“Koenma, stop. You flatter too much.” He crawls on top of you, kissing the backs of your hands. Moving your hands to uncover your flushed face, he kisses your lips, holding your hands delicately.

“I mean every word Y/N.” You smiled and brushed his hair from his face. Bending down, you planted a kiss on his cheek, and nuzzled into his neck. His smile widened, letting your hands go, and reaching down to caress your breasts. Biting your lip, you took a deep breath, and arched into his touch. The prince pinched your left nub and took the other in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. You moaned, shutting your eyes and laying back. Pleased with his reaction, Koenma kissed between them and down to your mound, his hands slowly trailing down your sides to your thighs, caressing the insides.

“K-Koenma…” You shivered as he bent down between your legs again and gave your clit a lick. Moaning, you gripped your lover’s locks, pulling him in deeper. Laughing at your eagerness, he inserts his digits in your dripping opening. He sucks on your clit, nibbling gently, and lapping your juices agonizingly slow. Tempted to wrap your legs around him, he firmly held your left thigh, spreading it.

“Love, you’re so needy already.” He pushed his fingers in deeper, rubbing against your spot. Throwing your head back, you groaned loudly, whimpering for more. He brings his head up and gives you a fiery kiss, and positioned his hips to align with yours. Slowly but firmly, he thrust into you, deeply. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, while he continued his low pace. Panting slightly, your lover places his hands behind your legs, pushing them back over his shoulders, giving him a much deeper access close to your cervix.

With both of your hips rubbing together softly, the prince’s pace kept the same, but loving pace, however you were already a panting and heaving mess. Your cries became louder and your nails dug into his shoulders slightly, but enough for your lover to grunt in response. Koenma blushed, as he too was losing himself during the act. Not long after, both of you turned needy during the heat of the moment, while he kept pounding into your most inner depths. 

“K-Koenma…I’m almost-” Your hands left his shoulders only the grip the silk bed sheets, as your back arched during your blissful moment, and all your build up released at once. The prince kept moving, letting you ride out your high, but soon after he came, making sure not to make a mess, and instead letting go inside of you. He collapsed beside you, pulling your tired form into his arms, letting out a satisfied sigh. You curled up next to him, with a tired yawn. 

“That was a fantastic valentines day love, thank you.” He smiled and leaned up for a kiss. 

“Always a pleasure, Y/N. Happy valentines day.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing as the warm water ran down your spine, you relaxed into the heat. With a hum, you closed your eyes, and finished washing your hair, paying no mind to the opening and closing of your bathroom door. Humming along, you jumped when your curtain was suddenly pulled back, your husband standing on the other side. You held your chest, giggling, and playfully pulling him in the shower.

“You gave me a scare love.” The prince sighed, his chocolate orbs glaring down at his now wet clothes. He pouts, but removes his soaked clothing. You playfully stuck out your tongue, almost taunting him. “Awww, did I get you wet? I’m sorry.” You traced your finger tips along his finely toned biceps, causing him to purr at your touch.

“You’re so not sorry.” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you in for a deep kiss. Folding your arms behind his neck, you nipped at his bottom lip, wiggling your tongue in his cavern. He massaged his wet muscle against yours, gripping your ass, and swatting it. You meeped and stood still for a moment, while he caressed the mark. “Since you got me wet, I should return the favor.” A mischievous glint in his eyes matched his coyness. You bit your lip, your mind already racing for his meaning.

Without warning, his hand slipped down between your folds and rubbed gently. You arched your back, leaning your head on the prince’s shoulder, and rubbing down his arms. The warmth of running water steamed the room, but nothing was compared to the heat between you and your lover. You placed your left leg around his waist, allowing him more room. His free hand kneaded your breast, pinching your bud gently, and flicking it. Moaning, you gripped around his cock, pumping him gently.

His member hardened almost instantly, throbbing while you drummed your fingers along. Not long at all, he shoved himself deep inter your awaiting opening, and lifting your hips to meet his by your ass. He firmly thrusts in a rhythm, slowly picking up speed. Careful not to slip, he fucks you harder, while you rest your head on his shoulder, panting. You raked your long nails down his lean back and wrapped your legs around him tighter, pulling him in deeper.

“K-Koenma, I’m almost-“ you bit your lip. Instead of finishing your sentence, your scream echoed through the bathroom walls, You arched your back, your pussy clinging around his throbbing, ready to release cock. Groaning himself, he slams you against the shower wall while he explodes within you, moving in deeper. 

“Y/N….” He whispered, enjoying his high and letting you ride yours out. He slowly puts you down, his legs wobbly from holding both of your positions. You nuzzled into his neck, hanging onto him for support. Giggling, you leaned back on the wall, glancing up at those chocolate orbs. 

“At least there’s no clean up.” You joked, earning a smile from your lover. He nodded, but picked you up bridal style, shutting off the now freezing water, and carrying you out to your shared bedroom. 

“That might change soon love, I don’t think I made you wet enough.”


	15. Chapter 15

You panted and writhed under your lover’s touch, while he spread your legs wide. Your shaky fingers gripped hold of the drenched royal purple sheets you and the prince share. A busy man he is, but on nights like these where you two spend time together, it makes things all the more special. Having a lover with an oral fixation though, that’s something special in on itself. Your hips wiggled as you arched your back, his maw suckling against your outer lips.

“G-Guuuh!” you moaned. “K-Koenma-aaaa!” You just came from the third time that night, but you still weren’t done. Your brunette lover’s tongue slithered along your folds, delving deep inside your cavern, and greedily slurped up your juices.

“Y/N, I can’t believe how sweet you taste. I can’t stop~” he teased while caressing your inner thighs. Biting your lip to muffle our agonizing moans, you ran hands down to the prince’s locks, pulling him against your pussy lips more. He took long strokes with the whole length of his tongue, letting your tension build. Brushing against your clit with his teeth, your back arched with the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“F-Fuck, Koenma~” you gasped, tangling your digits in his hair, pulling roughly. He chuckled, gripping your clit between his teeth, and rolling it around gently. “Your teeth’s t-tugging on it!” your breathe hitched, while your hips squirmed under him, your blissful jolts that electrified your withering form kept building and building. Beads of sweat slid down again, your lover’s tongue toyed with your insides, rubbing against your walls.

“Almost there love?” he asked, drumming his fingers against your skin. You nodded, while his left hand left your thigh, slipping between your folds, and replaced his tongue swiftly. Your pleasure filled expression contoured, while he plowed you with three fingers, and his teeth finally released your clit, but your tongue caressed it hard.

Again, your moans turned into silent screams, and your hips grind against his movements. “S-So close!” you moaned, your muscles straining for release. Koenma worked his mouth against your lips, sucking and tugging, as his fingers stretched you out and rubbing your spot deep inside. “Gah! Fuck! Y-You’re so deep!” Unfazed, your lover increased speed and pressure, while you had no choice but to ride along. 

As if your prayers were answered, all your continuous built up tension suddenly snapped. You threw your head back and let out a primal yell, your form collapsing back down to your bed while you ride out your high. Your lover slows down, but just as he did multiple times that night, he laps up your cum, and takes a break from between your thighs.

Staring deep into your orbs, he licked and sucked his fingers, cleaning them. He smiled at your exhausted form, planting a kiss on your lips, cuddling closer to you. You couldn’t help but to shut your eyes and nuzzling him, letting the high wash over you until you can get your breathing back. You purred against your prince, playing with his hair between your fingers.

“I love you~” you purred. He sighed and kissed your cheek. “I love you too, my queen.”


	16. Chapter 16

When is he going to wake up? Was on everyone’s minds. You always stayed by Tala’s side, no matter how irrational he could be when passionate with something, his past demons included. After Tala’s fight with Garland, you asked yourself if there was something you could do to prevent it. You knew it was going to end up horribly wrong, everything including Boris always did. While Tala didn’t tell you everything about his past, you at least knew the surface of the horror that was Boris.

Your fingers wrapped around his still hand, closing your eyes, and trying to calm yourself in the vacant room with only you and your boyfriend. The other boys save for Ian were also hospitalized, but not in coma like Tala, so you’ll visit them from time to time when sitting still becomes too unbearable. As expected, they ask how Tala is and somberly, you always tell them the same thing. He hasn’t awoken.

Beyblading became too jumbled, with Boris at the helm of it all. The battlefield was more than just a simple game, but world domination too. That becomes further evident, when you watch Tyson’s beybattle on tv. The future was bleak, to put it lightly, the world champion clearly having trouble defending himself from Brooklyn was his name? You hated Bega, more specifically Boris and that bastard called Garland.

You purse your lips, there’s no point in vowing revenge against Garland for what he did to Tala, no matter how much you wanted to kick his ass. One thing for certain, you would punch him in the face, if you ever see it in front of you. It doesn’t change the fact Tala is in coma and you doubt your words had any affect on him. You couldn’t abandon him though.

Your eyes glued to the tv and your grip on Tala’s hand tightened. For fuck’s sake, you’re the world champion! You cursed, watching Tyson’s sorry state. You were so focused on the match, as if Tala’s survival depended on it, but you didn’t notice his slight twitching in his fingers. His hand grips yours, which makes you break contact, jumping up from your seat.

“Tala?” you ask, bending over him slightly, getting a better look. “Tala?” you call again, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Your gaze widens, while he sits up abruptly and what you only assumed helped Tyson some how, Bitbeasts are confusing. He slumps back against his pillows, his eyes shutting again. You rub his cheek gently with the back of your hand. “H-Hey, don’t overexert yourself.” you warn.

Tala glances up at you, but a small smile spreads across his features. “Y-Y/N?” he sighs, weakly reaching out for you. You grip his hand again with yours, refusing to let go.

“Yeah, I’m here.” you fought back tears, but a few managed to slip. Wrapping your arms around him gently, you kiss his cheek. “How do you feel?” Tala accepted your affection, but only squeezes your hand, still too far weak to show you properly.

“I’m alright,”


End file.
